


Call her by her name

by Mori_fandom



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_fandom/pseuds/Mori_fandom
Summary: She just wants to call her breath-taking girlfriend by her name. What's the big deal?





	Call her by her name

She’s the only one who can call her Eleanor

At first, it was just when she was mad at her, Ellie didn’t like it but bringing it out in the spur of the moment would only make things worse. 

Soon after she said it imploringly when she was asking her to go grab some popcorn from the kitchens because she was too lazy to do so. Ellie couldn’t refuse those puppy eyes even if she wanted to. 

Then she started to use it playfully when it was just the two of them. Ellie was already used to it so she didn’t really mind as long as it stayed between them. 

But now she had used it in front of Douchepool and that was a line crossed. She told her so. 

And the moment the words left her mouth and saw the look in her girlfriend’s eyes she regretted it. 

Ellie went after her, leaving their disappointed looking friends behind. She found her in her room. 

She was upset and Ellie didn’t really know how to deal with that, so she started rambling.

Afterward, she couldn’t even remember what she said, she could only remember her girlfriend kissing her to shut her up, and what happened next.

The kiss started getting more and more heated, and in one of those brief moments when they pulled apart to breathe and instantly go back to the lips of the other, she heard it:

“Eleanor”

It was said so that it seemed like a petition, a plea, so low she wouldn’t have heard it weren’t they so close. She found it oh so sexy and so endearing at the same time.

And suddenly, she didn’t mind anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FIC EVER!!!!
> 
> I've been planning on doing this for ages, but all my fics and plannings are on paper so I never posted them. Yesterday I just snapped and started writing and since it was on my computer I decided to share it. 
> 
> I know is short but I alredy have a whole story planned for Negasonic Teenage Awesome Warhead so bear with me for a bit. 
> 
> Aaaand OC's name doesn't appear because I didn't think it was relevant, you will learn her name in my next story on this fandom.


End file.
